Kim
Kim Chin, is Kam's twin sister and is one of the main characters in the series Class of 3000. Appearance She usually wears a pink shirt with a design on it, a light blue skirt and purple shoes. She also wears a backpack. Biography Kim is obsessed with fashion and always seems to find the right fashion. For example, in "The Cure" she tries to find a replacement model for the school fashion show when Sunny caught a cold. Also in "Tamika and the Beast", Sunny made her a detective, and she said that the hat she was wearing would go with glass, because she had a magnifying glass. She is a free spirit girl who can't stand the goody attitude of her brother. She is friends with everybody in the classroom and she is a nice girl. She is energetic and sleeps with a stuffed one eyed rabbit, due to her fear of the dark. She loves to torment her more old-fashioned sibling. Generally, though, she is extremely creative, but sometimes Kim's energy can lead to the point of mischief. Also she loves to follow fashion trends. She appears to be more imaginative than Kam. She is creative and smart. Also, she is a freak about the right fashion. In one episode she got caught two times for reading a fashion magazine in class. Also, in the episode "Am I Blue?", at the part where they were not blue anymore she said she felt like a freakish non-blue freak. She seems to read fashion magazines in her spare time. Kim is a cool girl. She calls Kam a "Melvin", "Nerd Face", and "Cheese Munch". She and Kam are the youngest students in the first year Westley music class. Quotes * My xylophone! * How's that for imagination!? * I'm Kim. I'm on the turntables. * Philly Phil, over here! * Thanks, Philly Phil, but I need someone who can model clothes, not marinara. * He used to start class with finger exercises. * Cheap? That's my favorite price! * Isn't this to die for? * Way ahead of you! * Not so fast! Dun dun duuuun! Perhaps I have the proof that you required, Principal Luna. * I felt like some kind of freakish non-blue freak! It's freaky! *That's because you're stupid. *According to "Celeb Beauty Magazine", snow boots are all the rage in Beverly Hills, South Beach, and the Gobi Desert. *I know, right?! *Ew! You guys smell like garbage. *He was upset that all our other teachers were fired, and he said the celebrity teachers don't care about us. Which is totally untrue. Right, Grayson? *I'm beginning to think Sunny was right...they don't care about us. *I can smell designer clothes from a mile away. *Kam. Please. Have you looked in the mirror lately? *Sí. *Oh, yeah. *I hear ya! *Uh! WHOO! WHOO! *Woah!! *No offense, but you've really gotta stop taking advice from 12-year-olds. *The whole thing is going to be a disaster! Your replacement is a total diva! *No way! No one's gonna pay attention to a bunch of kids. *Sorry, but I've decided to go another direction. *Kam, why aren't you in wardrobe yet? Instruments Kim mostly plays percussion instruments like the cymbals, the xylophone, the marimba, the maracas and the steel drums. She can even play the triangle in the pilot episode "Home" and the piano with her brother, Kam in "Westley Side Story". Kim also plays the turntables as shown in a few songs like "Throwdown" Gallery Kim-janicekawaye-char.jpg|Kim DSCN2659.jpg|Kim wearing her orange backpack KimWithSymbols.png|Kim with cymbals Class-of-3000-tv-02.jpg|Kim just hanging out Classof3000 760x255.jpg|Kim playing a bongo Kim_Chin.jpg Trivia *She and Kam are the youngest in Sunny Bridges' class. *She is the shortest in the class. *She and Kam are also shown to be Asian-Americans. * She has a pendant her brother gave her for her birthday. * Kim has a large number of instruments since she is a percussionist. * She only has two contacts on her phone: Kam and Philly Phil. * Philly Phil's number is blocked on her phone. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Class of 3000 Characters